Where Darkness Roams Characters
Here are the characters for Where Darkness Roams Seriese. Characters From Where Darkness Roams Adri Adri is one of the main protaginist of the story. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She has a lot of frekels. She's sixteen years old and is in love currently with Mark. Adri was on her pilgramage with MArk and some friends when ShadowBlazers attacked. Everyone was killed except MArk, Adri, and Paige. They were taken prisoner in the Shadow World. It is unclear how long Adri was there because the Shadow World doesn't have time. At some pint(not yet specified) Adri escaped but was marked. When she left it is currently unknown what she did for the two years after until the first chapter of Where Darkness Roams, where she is switching paths, except that she was a Drifter. When she met Meredith she felt guilty for letting ShadowBlazers attack and she joined the fight to protect Meredith. She then began her journey with Meredith and they eventually met Damen and Piper. Adri thought Piper would just slow them down, but disliked Damen very highly due to the way he was attracted to Meredith. When they met Chris and Evan she sensed something was off, but didn't pay any mind to it. She was very upset when Piper dies and showed much regret over the loss. She was also upset when she shared her story with the others after Meredith saw Adri with Mark. She was also upset and angry when she leanred of Chri's and Evan's betrayal (although she forgave Chris). She is currently on a mission to save Meredith. Meredith Chris Not much is known about Chris except that she was born in the Light Path. She has golden-brown hair, tan skin, and frekels. She met Evan recently and fell in love with him. He waited until he gained her trust and then told her he was part of the ShadowBlazers. She still loved him and he made her swear to secrecy while she played the part of prisoner with him. She was scared of Adri at first and did not like her because Evan didn't. She was very upset when Piper died, but mostly because of Evan's betrayal. She begs Adri's forgiveness and says she will help Adri. It is unknown why. She is currently on a mission to save Meredith. Damen Piper Evan Mark Mark was Adri's friend and traveled with her through their pilgramage. Adri and him later got romaticly interested in each other and they eventually fell in love. When their group was attacked by ShadowBlazers only Adri, Paige, and him were spared. It is unknown what happened to him during his captivity. Eventually being turned into a ShadowBlazer, he was sent to capture Pilgrims and bring them back. He lost control of his true self for a while, but eventually regained it (although having problems keeping it). He then began tracking Adri and caught up with her. He would meet her in her dreams and at night in The Dark Path. They still were romaticly involved even after Adri was marked and he was a ShadowBlazer. He stopped seeing her though when Meredith showed up. He was only mentioned seeing Adri two nights(although persumed more than that) when Meredith was around. When Meredith saw Adri with Mark and screamed then he was startled and threw his knife at her. This attack would have been fatal if Adri had not intervened. He left after that and was not heard from for the rest of the book. Characters From The Path Of Light Category:Characters